Sting Chameleon
}} '''Sting Chameleon, known in Japan as , is a Maverick in Mega Man X based on the chameleon. He was a Maverick Hunter in charge of the 9th Special Forces under Sigma. He's sly and respects only the strong, which may have been his motivation for joining Sigma. He can blend into his surroundings and uses strategy to defeat his enemies by any means necessary; sometimes called a coward for this. Also, when asked by X why Sting Chameleon fell for Sigma's Rebellion, he hints that he, and possibly some other Maverick-turned Maverick Hunters, may have been forced to join due to hostages being involved. Strategy Sting Chameleon can blend into his surroundings, to near invisibility, like chameleons were once thought to. He can use his tongue, cause spikes to drop from the ceiling, and his Chameleon Sting (from his tail) to attack. Chameleon is weak against the Boomerang Cutter; it can even strike him when he's blending. In Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, he can fire a faster, red-colored Chameleon Sting from his mouth. Data Mega Man X stats: Sting Chameleon (Sting Chameleao) Nickname: "Spirit Sharp-Shooter of the Haunted Forest" (幽林の妖撃手) Height: 5.80 ft (177 cm) Weight: 169 lb (77 kg) Attacks: Chameleon Sting, IronTongue Maverick Hunter X Bio SPIRIT SHARP-SHOOTER OF THE HAUNTED FOREST Reploid who belongs to the 9th Special Battalion (Rangers). Using his tongue for quick attacks, along with his ability to blend into his surroundings, makes him a highly-skilled Hunter. On the other hand, he goes too far in his mantra of "by any means necessary," and is called a coward for his sometimes sly, sneaky tricks. Bested by Sigma, he joins the rebellion, using his skills learned as a Ranger to be the first line of defense for the forest base. Chameleon Sting Emits high-level optical laser beams in 3 directions. Can also fire up and down at the same time. ---- Stage names: *Forest Stage (森林ステージ, from Mega Man X credits and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site) *Recon Base Ruins (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Sting Chameleon's stage: *'Sub-boss (optional):' RT-55J *Amenhopper *Armor Soldier (with Ride Armor) *Axe Max *Crag Man *Creeper *Hoganmer *Jamminger *Mad Pecker *Planty (with Iworms) Dialogues from Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X Sting Chameleon: Nyah hah ha! Poor wittle X... Everyone's betrayed you... X: '''Sting Chameleon! So Sigma's even managed to pull you into his scheme! '''Sting Chameleon: That's Master Sigma to you, X! He'll be king when the new world is born. Treat him with respect! X: I don't want to live in a world with him in charge! X: Why have you all fallen in with Sigma? Sting Chameleon: Nyah hah ha! Well... Some of us can't help it. Maybe there are hostages involved and there's nothing we can do... X: '''Don't you know that what you're doing is considered Maverick? Well? Don't you? '''Sting Chameleon: Maverick, Schmaverick! I don't care so long as I make my mark! Sting Chameleon: Whoo hoo! It's Vile... I used to have nothing but respect for you, you know. Vile: In that case, get out of my way and let me pass. Sting Chameleon: Nyah hah ha! I don't think so! We're going to have to fight! Vile: If you say so... I won't let you or Sigma stand in my way! Other media Rockman X Sting Chameleon is the third Maverick that X fights in the Rockman X manga. He uses armed devices to control the animals of a forest, using them to cause havoc and call X's attention to capture him for Sigma. A city was already destroyed when X arrived at the forest. Zero meets X in the forest and says they need to burn the forest to stop the animals, but X urges him to find another way, by defeating the ones responsible for this and make the animals return to normal. Zero agreed, saying he has until sunset to do so or he will burn the forest. After passing by RT-55J and finding the Armor upgrade, X found Sting Chameleon training with a dummy. Chameleon uses the animals to attack X, but somehow they returned to normal and Chameleon had to fight X himself. During the fight, X's buster was damaged by his tongue, but X also damaged his tongue using the Electric Spark. X could not use his buster much because of this, but when it became dark, X fired his buster to cast light and reveal Chameleon's position. The sudden burst of light damaged Chameleon's camouflage system, allowing X to defeat him with a charged shot. Zero was already preparing a device to destroy the forest when X returned to him. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddas, Rockman X Mega Mission, Sting Chameleon is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Sting Chameleao L". Some of Sting Chameleon's changes include his green colors being changed to a dark blue, the four spikes pointed backwards of his head where replaced by two facing forward, different shoulders, and three spikes on his tail instead of two. He was defeated by Zero. Rockman Remix In the Mega Mission history from the manga, Rockman Remix, Sting Chameleao L attacks X with Storm Eagleed L (Storm Eagle L) and Burnin' Noumander L (Flame Mammoth L). Initially, X doesn't want to fight them, but he's forced by iX/Limited to kill them with one blast, leaving only debris. Gallery Mmxstingchameleon.jpg|Sting Chameleon's original design from Mega Man X. Stingchameleoncrouching.jpg|Sting Chameleon crouching. MMC021.jpg|Sting Chameleao L in Mega Mission. Mhx_sting_chameleon_waist.jpg|Bust of Sting Chameleon from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. StingChameleonMHXConcept.jpg|Sting Chameleon's concept art for Maverick Hunter X. Trivia *According to his conversation with Vile, Sting Chameleon apparently seemed to have a lot of respect for him. *Cameo Leon from Viewtiful Joe 2 may have been (at least loosely) based on Sting Chameleon. *Sting Chameleon (along with Boomer Kuwanger) are the only Mavericks from the first Mega Man X game to not appear in the Mega Man Xtreme sub-series. *Interestingly, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, a portion of his stage appears in Neon Tiger's stage. *Sting Chameleon (along with Magna Centipede and Blast Hornet) briefly appear as part of an attack by Metal Shark Player in X6, where he summons recreations of one of the three at random to attack X or Zero. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Reptile Mavericks Category:Light Mavericks Category:Characters voiced by Roger Rhodes Category:Rockman Online Characters